


Satisfying

by Wendymypooh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being repulsed by blood, Bella finds it satisfying. Written for LAS challenge on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying

Blood is thicker than water. It is a proven scientific fact. Both are wet, but water is clear and thin, while blood is thick and dark. Blood is also savory and thirst quenching, and I have come to favor it very much in my new life as a vampire. I had thought that I would find it repulsive, but I don’t. I suppose it is because I had to drink so much of it during my pregnancy so that Renesmee would grow to be strong and healthy when she entered the world. Instead of making me sick to my stomach as it did when I was human, it now satisfies my appetite.


End file.
